This invention relates to a ribbon sleeve for gift boxes, i.e., to a sleeve which is applied to gift boxes in replacement of--and for the same purpose as--a conventional ribbon.
When an item is to be presented to someone as a gift it is usually "gift-wrapped", i.e., placed into an especially attractive package. When this is being done in stores, such as at the gift-wrapping counter of a department store, the item is generally placed into a decorative box which is then wrapped about with a ribbon to further decorate it and also to hold it closed.
The application of the ribbon is relatively time-consuming and requires a certain amount of skill and dexterity. It would be desirable, therefore, to reduce the time required and also to make it possible for unskilled persons to perform this task.